


Distraction

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Edeleth, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: It's Edelgard's duty as Emperor to fill in reports and assess important documents in time.Her wife Byleth, however, proves to be a distraction when she comes into her study room.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 202





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't forget my requests or my newest project, but I needed to write something lighter and shorter to take my mind off things today, so this thingy came to mind (because kinky edeleth is always the answer ofc)!

Edelgard sipped on her tea as she finished her last reports for the day. She tried to focus so that she’d finish her work more quickly, but half-way through she heard a soft knock at her study room’s door.

“You may enter” Edelgard called out, having a faint idea of who it might be at her door. And when Edelgard saw her wife open it and enter, she smiled upon realizing she was right.

“Still not done, El?” Byleth asked as she walked towards Edelgard, whose attention had now returned to the reports on her desk.

“I’ll be done in a moment, I promise” she told Byleth as she tried to hurry with her work.

In reality Edelgard was dying to spend time alone with her wife, wanting desperately to give Byleth her full attention. But she knew her work was important, and she couldn’t afford to fall behind schedule with those particular documents. Luckily for both of them, it really was true that she was almost finished.  
Byleth merely sat on another chair at Edelgard’s desk, facing her wife. She knew her wife’s work was important, so she decided to keep her company as she waited.  
Just when she thought Edelgard was finished, Edelgard moved on to another paper. But for this one, she needed to read the documents instead of writing them from the ground up. So, having her hand free since she didn’t need to grab a quill and write, Edelgard extended one hand to Byleth for Byleth to hold as she read.  
Byleth smiled as she grabbed Edelgard’s hand, taking it to her mouth to plant a kiss on the back of her hand. Edelgard merely smiled at the kiss, before her face relaxed as her eyes darted from Byleth to back to the papers.  
She had only managed to read the first paragraph before she noticed Byleth kissing her hand again. And then yet again. And again. And with each time it seemed that the kisses that Byleth planted on her hand became less chaste.

“Love, please…I need to focus…” Edelgard started, but when her eyes darted up to meet Byleth’s she immediately wished she hadn’t seen her.

Her wife was staring intently, and as soon as Edelgard’s eyes were on her, she took Edelgard’s hand back to her mouth. And ever so slowly, her mouth wrapped around two of Edelgard’s fingers.  
Edelgard swallowed.

“Byleth…” Edelgard warned her, but her cheeks were becoming flushed as her body became hot.

And Byleth seemed to be having fun with her reaction.  
As Edelgard tensed, Byleth stopped sucking her fingers only to give them a slow and long lick.  
Edelgard almost choked.  
It wasn’t easy, but Edelgard finally managed to compose herself and clear her throat;

“That’s very distracting. The sooner I’m done, the sooner we can…we can…“

Edelgard’s voice died out when she saw Byleth pull away, get up, round the desk and go under it.  
Edelgard could have sworn that her heart skipped a beat as Byleth kneeled in front of her, her head nestling in between her legs.

“B-Byleth, I…d-did you even lock the door?”

“Nope” Byleth nonchalantly answered, and Edelgard was almost going to protest until Byleth spoke again; “but no one will come in. And if they do, they can’t see me under the desk.”

Edelgard fell silent as Byleth lifted her regal dress and pulled down her undergarments to expose her sex.

“You’re excited about this” Byleth commented with a sly smile, as her fingers brushed against Edelgard’s folds to feel her wetness, “you want to get caught, don’t you?”

Edelgard looked down at her wife, her face stern but red. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it again.

“So I’m right” Byleth hummed, before grabbing Edelgard’s thighs and pulling her forward, her mouth finally touching Edelgard’s bare core. And Edelgard couldn’t help a moan from escaping her lips at the contact.

Her hand instantly fell on Byleth’s head, holding her in place as Byleth ate her out.  
Edelgard threw her head back and thrust her hips into Byleth’s tongue, forgetting for a moment that they weren’t in the privacy of their bedroom. She tried suppressing her moans, her eyes half-open and occasionally darting to the door as her heart raced at the possibility of having a servant walk in on them.  
She could almost hear them gossip in her head;  
‘The depraved emperor caught with her wife’s face in between her legs, for all in the palace to see.’  
Somehow it just made Edelgard even more aroused as she felt Byleth’s tongue move inside her.  
And then, Edelgard heard a knock at her door.  
And her heart stopped. But Byleth didn’t.

“Your Majesty, I’m here to know if you require anything. You haven’t eaten in hours” she heard the voice of a servant call out from behind the door, as she panicked.

“T-Thank you, I’m fine” she tried to reply as nonchalantly as she could, but it was certainly difficult when Byleth was still inside her, “Could you warn others t-that I can’t be disturbed right n-now? This is important w-work.”

And then Edelgard prayed for the servant to leave and not open the door under any circumstance as she felt her orgasm near.

“Certainly, Your Majesty. Then, if you’ll excuse me…”

But before she heard the servant’s footsteps walk away, she felt Byleth push two fingers inside her to aid her tongue. And she bit down on her tongue so that a yelp didn’t escape her mouth, but the sound still resonated on her throat.  
And it was heard. Loudly.  
As she died with embarrassment, she could almost feel the servant’s hesitation.  
But thankfully, lady luck was on her side because the servant finally left for good as she heard him walk further and further away from the door.  
And as she felt him leave, she finally got her sweet release as well.  
She gripped Byleth’s hair as she came on her wife’s mouth, crying out her name while trying to keep her voice down and failing miserably. She squirmed in her sit, the pleasure taking over her and only amplified from the adrenaline she still felt.  
Once she finally came back down to earth from her orgasm, she looked down to glare at Byleth, who smiled innocently as Edelgard’s taste dripped down her lips.

“You’ll pay for that one, love” Edelgard smirked, as she gently pulled Byleth back up and pulled her to sit on her to her lap, “I’ll make sure of it.”

Her lips clashed with her wife’s, tasting herself in Byleth’s mouth.  
One hand supported Byleth, as the other slithered under Byleth’s shorts and found Byleth’s sex.

“You’re already this wet? I didn’t even touch you…yet” Edelgard purred, as her fingers teased Byleth’s clit under her clothes.

Byleth merely moaned incoherently, crazed with lust and her head spinning with pleasure. Watching Edelgard as she ate her out was magnificent, but it had been even better to see her flushed and embarrassed as she tried to shoo the servant away. And it felt the best knowing it was her fault alone that her wife was almost caught in the act and shamed for it, and that now she was absolutely set on revenge.

“What should your punishment be, hm?” Edelgard asked, as her fingers kept touching Byleth and her mouth softly bit into the skin on Byleth’s neck, marking her wife hunched over her.

“Desk” Byleth almost chanted, absolutely aroused by the idea, “take me on the desk. Please.”

Edelgard smiled against her skin.  
She got up from her chair, carrying Byleth in her arms to sit her on her desk.  
Her eyes never left Byleth’s as she sat her down, and her hands slid down to spread Byleth’s legs, and slide her shorts, tights and undergarments to her ankles. As Edelgard did so, she could see a trail of wetness drip down Byleth’s legs, following her clothes. She was a mess.

“El, I’m…I need-“

“I know” Edelgard interrupted, kissing Byleth’s lips again to softly shush her whine before pulling away, “I’m taking care of you.”

Her hands slithered to Byleth’s sides, one holding her firmly in place as another dipped down to Byleth’s very wet sex. Edelgard wasn’t even surprised at how easily her fingers slipped inside Byleth.  
As her wife moaned, Edelgard added a third finger and sped up her pace. Her wife gave a positive response, her noises of pleasure sounding more excited. So Edelgard started pounding into her as her wife gripped her shoulders, moaning louder and louder.

“You’re being too vocal, love. They’ll hear you” Edelgard purred, and Byleth bit her lip to try to be quieter.

But Edelgard made it difficult by shoving her fingers deeper and twisting them inside Byleth, sending jolts of pleasure up her spine.

“I told you this was punishment” Edelgard purred yet again, in between Byleth’s moans and cries.

It didn’t take much more to make Byleth come on her fingers.  
Her walls clenched, and Byleth came desperately calling out Edelgard’s name.  
When she was done, Edelgard removed her fingers as Byleth recovered.

“That was amazing” Byleth commented, and Edelgard couldn’t help a blush.

“It was, but we shouldn’t do it again. If someone saw us, I’d…well, we’d be in trouble. And you don’t want to go down in history as the empress who got caught being defiled by her wife on her desk, do you?”

“Well, it does have a nice ring to it” Byleth laughed, and Edelgard playfully pinched her arm as she couldn’t help a smile of her own.

“Be that as it may, I still have work to do. You’ve distracted me for too long!” Edelgard huffed, “that, and you got my desk dirty…so now I have to clean it before I go back to my already late reports!”

“I can help you clean, don’t worry” Byleth innocently proposed, as she moved to get up from the desk to look for some sort of old cloth they could use.

But before she could get up, she felt Edelgard’s hands on her thighs, holding her down on the desk.

“Now hold on! You’re covered in your own wetness…I may be late but I have to clean you before anyone sees you in this state…” Edelgard purred, “unfortunately I don’t have anything to wipe you with, so my tongue will have to do…”

Unsurprisingly, no reports were finished that night.  
It was the first time that the emperor was one day late to finish her work, but it certainly wasn’t the last time.


End file.
